


[Podfic] Welcome to Halloween Town

by Readbyanalise010, themusecalliope



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly hilltop community where the trees crackle and rustle in the wind, the sky is a glorious sickly green with scudding clouds across the inscrutable face of the moon, and the jack o'lanterns carve themselves while still ripening on the vine …</p><p>Welcome... to Halloween Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Welcome to Halloween Town

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to Halloween Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087971) by [stellar_dust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_dust/pseuds/stellar_dust). 



Cover Art provided by the ever-awesome, Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/NBC/wthtmp3.mp3) | | **Duration:** 00:37:19
  * [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/NBC/wthtpodbook.m4b) | | **Duration:** 00:37:19

## Reader's Notes

We had *so much* fun with this fic, so extra thanks to stellar_dust for saying that we could podfic it. Thanks to Sly for the beta, and, as usual, many thanks to Paraka for hosting.

Music credit: String Tribute Players - This is Halloween; Bobby Thayer, Indianna Hale, and Joe Lewis - Monster's Holiday (The Weather)

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
